Mixed Magic
by Selene Serenity
Summary: this is a Cardcaptor Sakura/Harry Potter crossover. The CCS gang heads of the hogwarts to learn new magic. And I warn you, there will be alternate pairing!! ~NOW COMPLETED~ thinking of making sequel, tell me what you think of that please!
1. Cardcaptors Accepted

Card Captors at Hogwarts

Card Captors at Hogwarts

Chapter One

AN: Okay! Here is my Harry Potter, Card Captor Sakura crossover. I have to say that Yuki and Yue have been separated. Please R+R!

"Well this should be an interesting year." Hermione sighed. She was walking down the school hall with Ron and Harry on the first day of their 5th year.

"What do you mean?" Ron wondered in bewilderment. 

"You mean you didn't hear?!" Hermione gasped.

"We're getting new students in their fifth year and some new teachers too." Harry explained.

"Well that should be cool." Ron said with a grin.

***

"This is gonna be great! Yue! A teacher!" Kero laughed hysterically. 

"So what am I teaching?" Yue wondered aloud. He was very confused at this all.

"You will be teaching a class on power sources and how to use them." Eriol replied. 

"Well that should be easy enough for you." Sakura said glancing at the letter she had received. Syaoran, Melien, Tomoyo, Eriol, Ruby, and herself had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since they were going they figured the other guardians had to go so Kero and Spinel Sun would pass as stuffed toys and they signed Yue up as a teacher.

"So here's a question. How did Melien and I get accepted? We don't have powers like you guys." Tomoyo asked.

"Ya…." Melien agreed.

"We said you weren't cardcaptors, but that doesn't mean you don't have a different type of power." Eriol explained with a smile.

"Well I'm ready to go, how about you guys!" Ruby moon said with a grin.

"Does anyone know how to get to the train station?" Syaoran asked.

"Who needs a train when you can fly!" Sakura laughed. 

"Not all of us can fly!" Melien pointed out.

"Kero?" Sakura said looking at the stuffed-animal of a guardian.

"Spinner?" Eriol said as he did the same.

Wings wrapped around the two guardians as they changed into their true forms. Melien and Syaoran got on Kero, while Eriol and Tomoyo got on Spinal sun. Ruby moon changed into her true form while Sakura used the fly card to get her own set of wings. They all flew of to Hogwarts.

***

"So here's a list of the new students." Hermione said as she pulled a piece of parchment out of all her books. She handed it to Harry, who read it aloud. (AN: Please don't sue if I get the last names wrong)

"Sakura Kinomoto

Syaoran Li

Melien Li

Tomoyo Daiskui

Eriol Moon

Ruby Moon

Teacher of magic sources: Yue Stone" (AN: had to make-up last name on the spur of the moment. lol)

Harry finished ready the list.

"They're coming! They're coming!" Someone shouted. They had meant that the new students were on their way to the sorting hat.

***

After everyone landed outside the school Sakura stood before all them. "Okay, we're about to go in so Ruby, Kero and Spinner, false form now. Yue, loose the wings and get new clothes. Yue, Ruby, Spinner and Kero closed their eyes and changed as told. Kero flew into Sakura's arms while Spinner flew to Eriol. Ruby looked like her normal schoolgirl self while Yue had no wings and was wearing normal clothes.

Together they all walked in past the huge iron doors. When they got in one by one they were put into different houses. These were the results.

Sakura-Gryfindor

Syaoran-Gryfindor

Eriol-Ravenclaw

Melien-Slytherin

Tomoyo-Ravenclaw

Ruby-Hufflepuff

"What! I'm in a different house than Syaoran!? This can't be! He can't be in the same house as Sakura!" Melien cried. She had to be dragged to her house by Professor Snape. All the others sweat-dropped while Syaoran blushed, deep red. They all walked to their houses. 

AN: Okay that's it for Chapter one! Please tell me what you think!


	2. Confusion

Mixed Magic

Mixed Magic

Chapter Two

AN: What I am about to say will probably make half of the people reading this story stop reading because in the summery I mentioned alternate pairings, so I am really leaning towards the side of making the a Sakura+Yue fic. Please don't hate me for doing this and please continue to read. ***Makes pouty face and gets on knees*** Oh and one more thing. You know how I said the Yue and Yuki have been separated, well I lied. I need them to still be one person for this to work.

Sakura and was in her room, unpacking when someone knocked on the door. She walked over to it and opened the door. When she opened it Yuki was at the door.

"Sakura, where are we?" He asked with a very confused face.

Sakura jumped back a few feet when she saw him. 'Oh! We all forgot about Yuki!' She thought. She secretly pulled out the sleep card and used it on Yuki. 

Yuki fell to the floor, asleep. "Yue! Get out here right now!" She shouted. Wings enveloped Yuki then spread out to reveal Yue. 

"Yes Mistress?" He said as he stood up.

"What were you thinking just changing back into Yuki like that!? We could have gotten in so much trouble!" Sakura scolded. "And for the fifteenth thousandth time, My name is SAKURA!!!!!!"

Yue stood there in silence.

"Would you please say something!" Sakura shouted. "Whatever…. Well we need to go talk to Eriol about this." She sighed.

Someone else then knocked on the door. "Um is everything okay in there. I heard you screaming." A male voice said from the other side of the door.

"Quick! Hide!" Sakura whispered. (AN: Well Yue would need to hide because he is still wearing his wings and normal clothes.) Yue floated into the closet.

"Come in!" Sakura called.

A boy around her age walked in. Sakura noted that he looked a lot like Eriol, except he had a scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Ya I'm fine it was just that my suitcase wouldn't open, but I got it." Sakura lied.

"So you're one of the new students?" The boy wondered.

"Yes. I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura replied.

"Oh, I am Harry Potter." The boy told her.

"I think I've heard of you." Sakura said as she searched through her mind.

"You and everyone else who's a witch or wizard." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Um, can I come in?" A voice said from behind Harry. Syaoran came to the door. 

"Syaoran! Come on in." Sakura greeted him.

"Well I've got to go, I'll see you later." Harry said then walked out the door. "Syaoran can you close the door please." Sakura asked as she continued to unpack.

"What was all that yelling about?" Syaoran asked as he closed the door. 

"Yue, You can come out now." Sakura said as she looked to the closet. Yue stepped out and Sakura sighed.

"What's going on?" Syaoran asked. 

"We forgot one little detail." Sakura said as she fell on her bed.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"Yuki!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted.

"What? Oh my gosh! You're right!" Syaoran said. "Come on, we need to see Eriol!" 

Yue made his wings disappear then got "normal" clothes. "Shall we?" He said pointing to the door. All three of them walked to the Ravenclaw house.

***

When they reached the huge painting outside the Ravenclaw house Tomoyo was just coming out. "Tomoyo! We need to talk to Eriol." Sakura shouted.

"Talk to me about what?" Eriol said as he slipped out from behind the painting.

"Eriol! We forgot about Yuki!" Sakura sighed.

"Uh oh." He said. Eriol went into deep thought. After a few minutes he stopped thinking. "The only thing that I think we can do is to tell Yuki what is going on." He told them.

There were several gasps heard from the others. "But that would mean we would have to tell him….." Syaoran started.

"About, being cardcaptors and about Yue being his true form." Sakura finished. She looked very dazed. Everyone was now silent.

The silence was broken by a young girl with red hair running by and screaming. "What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"There are two flying bears flying around the kitchen, and eating all the food!" The girl shouted. 

"What colors did these bears happen to be?" Yue asked.

"One was gold and the other was black." She said remembering.

"Thank you." Syaoran said. "You can go if you like."

"I'm gonna kill him." Sakura and Eriol said in unison as they both clenched their fists. All of them ran to the kitchen together.

***

When they got there Ruby was already in the kitchen. "It's about time you got here!" She shouted.

"Kero! You stop eating right now or I won't let you eat anything for a whole week!" Sakura shouted. Kero ignored her and kept eating.

"Spinner! Come back here!" Eriol yelled. He was also ignored.

Sakura pulled out the sleep card. "Sakura stop!" Yue shouted. He pointed to a corner of the room where a neat a stern-looking woman stood. 

"Oh boy." She sighed then put the card away. "Kero! Come on! I have pudding!" She teased. Kero flew down to her and Sakura grabbed him and held him tight.

"I have some too!" Eriol sighed with embarrassment. Spinner flew down to his master.

"What is going on here!?" The woman demanded.

"Um, well these are our robotics toys." Sakura lied again.

"Well there better not be another incident with them." She huffed. The woman escorted them out the door, where they found Harry, along with another boy with red hair and a girl with sandy brown hair.

"Hello, Professor Mogonagle." (AN: Did I spell that right?) They three children said together.

"Good day, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasly, Miss. Granger." She nodded at them and walked away. 

"Hello Sakura. Are these your friends?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, this is Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Ruby Professor Stone……." ***numerous snickers are heard from the others behind her.*** 

"Guys! Where were you!?" Melien shouted as she ran up to them. 

"And Melien." Sakura finished.

"Hello." Harry smiled. "These are my friends, Ron and Hermione." He introduced the two next to him.

"Well we have to get going now, but it was nice to meet you." Eriol said as he felt Spinel Sun struggling in his arms. All of the CCS gang rushed of to their own houses.

***

Later that night everyone sat at the large table at the banquet hall. All sorts of food appeared before them each item looking more delicious by the second. 

Soon everyone was eating and talking and having a great time. Sakura was happily munching on a chicken leg, when she noticed that Yue was sitting all alone at a table, not eating anything.

Sakura stood up and carried her food over to where Yue sat. "Do you want something to eat?" She asked as she sat down.

"I can't eat." Yue replied simply 

"No, you just chose not to because you don't have to eat." Sakura pointed out.

Suddenly a monster that looked similar to the fly card crashed through the big glass window on the wall. 

***

"What is that?!" Professor Snape shouted.

"I've never seen anything like it." Dumbledore replied. By now everyone besides for Sakura, Yue, Syaoran, Meilen, Eriol, Tomoyo, Ruby, Harry, Hermione and Ron had left the room. 

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Get out of here!" Ruby shouted.

"But, but……" Ron mumbled. 

"Come on lets go!" Harry said as he pulled his two friends out of the room, getting the hint from Sakura.

"What is that!?" Tomoyo asked as she pulled out her camera. "I thought we already got all the clow cards!"

"Well whatever it is we better fight it!" Syaoran pointed out.

AN: Okay that's it for that chapter! What's gonna happen next!? Please keep reading even though this is probably going to be a S+Y fic!


	3. Classes Begin

Mixed Magic

Mixed Magic

Chapter Three

AN: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't know what to do! I really don't like Sakura and Syaoran together, I like Sakura and Yue more. What should I do. I guess if I'm forced to, I'll make it S+S but for now S+Y stands. I'm really sorry, but maybe I'll change it. Boo hoo hoo!!!!!!!!!! L Someone told me not to make Syaoran cry, I wont if I go the way I'm heading he will be a little relieved. Is it all right is Sakura cries at all?

As for the camera thing, oh well, this is a fanfic and you are allowed to make changes in them. Oh yeah, sorry, I didn't know Eriol's original last name so I used his dubbed name, Moon and I am going to keep Ruby's name Ruby, because I have a strange mind.

"Sakura! It's a card, but not a clow card or a Sakura card. There must be another set and another master for them." Eriol said. "

"Will I still be able to capture them, or at least help?" Sakura asked. 

"Most likely." Eriol replied.

"Well it's the fly card obviously, so will windy still work on it?" Sakura asked as she faced the monstrous bird. 

"I don't see why not." Syaoran answered. 

"First I'm going to have to get up there. So I'll use jump." Sakura said as she pulled out the jump card. Sakura changed the key into her wand. "Jump Card!" She shouted. With the help of the card, Sakura jumped on the bird. "Windy Card!" She yelled as she held up the card. Windy wrapped around the bird until it was caught.

"Fly Card Return to your powers confined! Fly Card!" Sakura shouted as she held her wand tightly. The bird disappeared and Sakura was left in midair. "Ahhhhh!!!!" She shrieked. She started to fall.

"Sakura!" Everyone shouted. Syaoran, Eriol, Yue, Melien, Tomoyo, and Ruby all ran to catch Sakura. As they did all of them crashed into one another and fell to the floor, creating a soft landing for Sakura. 

Once everyone was back into coinciousness Sakura started to giggle then burst out laughing. Soon everyone joined her except for Yue, even though he did snicker a little.

***

Soon Sakura was walking to her bedroom in the gryffndor house. As she flopped on to her bed Kero zoomed over to her. "So what was all that noise?" He asked.

"Well there is supposedly a new set of magic cards like the clow cards and I have to help find them and find the master or mistress of them." Sakura explained.

"And you don't know who is the master?" Kero wondered.

"I just told you that I have to find them first!" Sakura shouted. "Well I'm going to sleep." She said a little more calmly. She went to the bathroom and changed then went to bed.

***

The next morning Sakura woke up and went to breakfast. She sat at a table with Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Melien, Ruby and Yue. Next to them Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together.

"So what's your first class?" Tomoyo asked Sakura. 

"We have potions first." Sakura said.

"Sakura! That Snape is real hard!" Melien shouted as she stood up. 

"Don't worry, we'll be careful!" Sakura sweatdropped. Soon they all walked of to their classes, Sakura, Syaoran, Harry, Ron and Hermione to potions, Tomoyo and Eriol to Power sources with Yue, Melien to magical creatures and Ruby to flying lessons. (Like she needs it! lol)

***

At potions Sakura and Harry were put together for partners and Ron, Hermione and Syaoran were a threesome because they had an odd number of students. 

After a long lecture from Professor Snape everyone got started on an invisibility potion.

Syaoran worked hard on the potion until he heard some giggling. He looked up to see that Harry was making Sakura giggle which made him very angry. 'What does he think he's doing!?' He thought. As he looked at them he was still sturring while Hermione and Ron were off getting some more ingredients. Suddenly the potion exploded which covered his face in smoke. (LOL ^^)

Everyone turned to look at him and laughed. Sakura was the only one who didn't, well besides for Snape. Sakura ran over to him to make sure he was okay. "Syaoran! What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He replied.

Snape came over and starred at him. "This is your warning. If I ever see this happen again, you will have some big trouble on your hands." He sneered. Syaoran nodded then got back to work.

***

At power sources with Yue, things started out a little bumpy. Yue was still a little confused about everything but soon he got a handle over it with a little bit of help from Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Er, um, Hello I am your new teacher, Professor Stone." Yue stuttered. (An: He's a little OOC isn't he?) "You should have had a book to buy in your letter, correct?"

The students in the classroom nodded and held up their books. 

Suddenly Yue had no idea what to do and he froze, staring out at the class. (AN: Really OOC now.) 

He looked over at Tomoyo and Eriol who were mouthing something to him. 'Page 24.' He finally made out. He nodded at them and pulled out his own copy of the book. "Everyone please turn to page 24" He announced. Soon they were reading about Yue's own source, the moon. Tomorrow would be the Sun. 

As the students waked out of class they talked to each other about how much they enjoyed the class. Eriol and Tomoyo stayed behind.

"You did great!" Tomoyo cheered as she took out her camera to tape Yue after his first successful class.

"Yes, you did much better after we got started." Eriol agreed and smiled. 

"Well, we'd love to stay, but I'm afraid that we have to go to see how Ruby is doing at flying class!" Tomoyo said turning off her camera. 

"Yes, of course. I think I'll go with you before my next class" Yue said. So, then Eriol, Tomoyo and Yue walked out the door and went to see Ruby.

***

Melien sighed as she slumped into a seat. 'Man, why did I have to be in a separate house than anyone else?' She asked herself in her mind. Suddenly she saw someone sitting in the chair next to her out of the corner of her eye. She turned to face him.

"Now I must say, that I've never seen a girl as beautiful as you in this school." He said as he smiled slyly at her. 

'Ugh! What a sleaze!' Melien thought.

"May I ask your name?" He asked.

"Melien Li." She replied simply, she wanted the class to start as soon as possible now. "And you are?" She wondered, trying to be as polite as possible, because she knew that was what Syaoran wanted of her.

"Draco Malfoy." (Did I spell that right?) He replied.

Suddenly a rather large man walked to the class. "As most of you know I am your teacher, Rubius Hagrid." He told them all. "Now please take out your "Monster Book of Monsters". 

"Um, I wasn't able to purchase the book sir." Melien squeaked.

"Oh, that aright! I've got an extra copy here." Hagrid laughed as he handed her a book. The book appeared normal until a mouth appeared on it and started to bite Melien. 

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked, then dropped it on ground. The book started chasing her. Melien ran and ran until Hagrid grabbed the book and made it stop. 

"Are you all right?" Draco asked. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted. She then proceeded to pick him up by his arm and flipped over her shoulder and onto the ground. "Hmph!" She puffed then flipped her hair.

***

Ruby stood between a girl with dark brown hair and a boy with bleached blonde hair. A broom lay on the ground beside her. 'Fly on a broom? Hmph, I'd rather just spread out my wings and fly all on my own.' She thought.

The teacher instructed them on how to use a broom and soon Ruby was up in the air. As she soared around, a really strong wind pushed her of the broom. 

'Well this isn't a problem. I'll just turn into my true form' She told herself.

Suddenly a voice burst into her mind. "No Ruby, don't change. Help is on the way." It was Eriol. Ruby didn't know what he meant by help is on the way but she did not transform. Just as she was about to hit the ground, someone caught her. She looked to see who it was. 

"Touya!?" She asked shocked. 


	4. And The New Cardcaptor Is.........

Mixed Magic

Mixed Magic

Chapter Four

AN: Okay! I'm caving, I will make it a S+S fic. This is against my favorite couple though. ***Please forgive me Sakura and Yue!*** To all the Sakura Yue fans reading this I am so sorry! Please keep reading though. If you would like to read my other S+Y fics go to my profile and read "One fine day", then it's sequel, Dancing Queen." Also read "The Shadow cards" by me. All of these are S+Y fics. I hope you S+S fans are happy.

Sakura, Syaoran, Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking down the hall together about to go to lunch. Suddenly Sakura and Syaoran froze.

"Are you two all right?" Hermione asked.

Sakura was the first to snap out of it with Syaoran coming back soon after. "Ya! Were fine." Sakura said. Why don't you guys go ahead without us." 

The three of them shrugged then started back to go to lunch. "Did you feel that?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

Sakura nodded. "It's another card."

"Let's go!" Syaoran shouted. The two of them ran outside. 

***

"Ruby! Eriol! Yue! Tomoyo! What's going on!? Sakura said as she and Syaoran ran over to them. She didn't even notice Touya. (AN: ***Sweat drops***) 

"Sakura!?" A voice said from behind her. 'I know that voice! That's Touya!' Sakura screamed in her mind. 

"I'm not gonna like this am I?" Sakura asked her friends. They all shook their heads solemnly. Sakura slowly turned around and looked to confirm who she already knew was behind her. "Touya! What are you doing here!?" Sakura yelped. 

"I'd like to ask you the same thing." Touya said with a grim face.

"We'll I'd love to sit here and listen to this, but WILL YOU LET ME DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ruby screamed from Touya's arms.

"Oh yeah." Touya said and sweat dropped. He let her down. 

"Okay, I say we all head in now." Tomoyo said trying to not have an outburst started.

"Hold it the whole reason I came out was because we sensed a card." Sakura whispered to everyone except Touya.

Suddenly a huge wind knocked everyone to the ground. "I take it that's the windy card!" Syaoran shouted over the noise of the howling wind.

"Of course it is!" Eriol replied. 

"Hey! I've never actually fought the windy card, I just always had it." Sakura realized. 

"If you can just get up without the wind knocking you down you should just be able to capture it!" Yue told her. 

'Well that means I need the shield!' Sakura thought. "Shield card! Release and dispel!" Sakura shouted. The wind didn't reach her anymore so she held up her wand. "Windy card! Return to your powers confined!" Soon the wind died down and Sakura was left with a new card.

"Okay monster! It's time to explain!" Touya said as he stood up. 

"Well I guess it's time to have that talk with Yuki….." Sakura sighed.

"What!? Yukito is here?" Touya asked. "Where?"

"Yue could we please talk to Yuki, you can just listen in on what's happening." Sakura said as she looked up at Yue. Yue nodded and his wings surrounded him. Soon the wings disappeared and left behind a very confused looking Yukito.

"Where am I?" He asked. "Hey Touya, Sakura." He said as he looked to see who was there. Touya's mouth was now residing on the ground. 

"What was that all about?" Touya asked. 

"What?" Yuki wondered.

"Okay, here I go." Sakura said as she tried to gain some composure. "Okay, well for some time now I've been capturing these cards called the Clow cards with my magic powers. Kero, the guardian beast of the seal, who you so lovingly call a stuffed furball." She said glaring at Touya. Syaoran soon came and he also captured the cards." 

"That little Chinese brat." Touya muttered under her breath. 

"Once I had collected them all I had to face the final judgment against Yue. I didn't know until that night, but Yue had been around the whole time." Sakura continued, ignoring her brother.

"What do you mean?" Yukito asked.

"Yuki, you are Yue. The two of you are the same person." Sakura explained slowly.

"What? But that's impossible." Yuki gasped.

'Not really." Yue told Yuki in his mind.

"AHHHHHH! What was that!?" Yuki shouted and jumped.

"What was what?" Touya asked.

'They can't hear me Yukito.' Yue said in his mind again.

"That!" Yuki yelped.

"Yue! Quit it! Your scaring Yuki!" Sakura shouted.

'Fine.' Yue said his last word in his mind.

"It's true. He's there." Yuki said shocked.

"Really?" Touya said staring from person to person. "I knew something weird was going on! I could sense it. I could feel something and I guess it was Sakura's magic." He reasoned.

"So that would explain the letter you got Touya." Yukito said.

"What letter?" Sakura asked.

"This one." Touya said as he pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket.

It was an acceptance letter to Hogwarts. "I didn't have a clue what it was but somehow I ended up here." Touya explained.

"Oh boy." Sakura sighed. She gave the letter back to Touya. 

***

A whole week passed and nothing much happened. There was no sign of a card. Yet. 

Touya was now a student in hufflepuff with Ruby. And Yuki came out in between classes, but if there was trouble Yue was allowed to come back. (Plus classes.) 

On this night Sakura sat up in bed and was reading a book on qudditch.(Spelt right?) She had been looking foreword to trying out for the team, but she feared she might not make it. She felt uncomfortable on a broom and she wished she could use the fly card with her staff again, instead of wings.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" She called. Eriol, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Melien walked in. "What's up guys?" Sakura asked.

"We wanted to see if you were ready for try-outs tomorrow." Tomoyo explained.

"Ya, but I just wish I could use my staff with the fly card." Sakura told them. 

"Well who said you couldn't?" Eriol asked.

"But ever since I transformed the fly card it gives me my own wings." Sakura pointed out.

"Sakura, what Eriol is saying is that if you try hard enough, We're sure you can use the fly card the way you want." Syaoran said.

Melien walked over to the Clow book, picked it up and handed it to Sakura. "Come on, try it!" She smiled.

Sakura nodded then stood up. "Oh key of my star! Ancient forces near and far! FLY CARD! Release and Dispel!" She shouted. Sakura concentrated all of her power on getting this spell to work. Suddenly the fly card and the staff imerged just like it used to.

"I did it!" Sakura said happily. "Now I'm really gonna try my best tomorrow!" 

All of a sudden all the lights went out. "Okay! What's going on!?" Meilen shouted.

"It's a Clow card!" Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol shouted. 

"Which one?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, I think it's either the Shadow or the dark card." Sakura suggested.

"That makes sense, but which one?" Syaoran wondered aloud.

"Wait a minute." Sakura said. No one could tell what anyone was doing because it was so dark, but soon a small light started shining. It was the star on Sakura's staff.

"It's the dark card!" Sakura announced. "Light card! Release and dispel!" She shouted. All of the dark disappeared and Hogwarts was cover in light.

"Wow Sakura! You did it!" Tomoyo cheered. 

Sakura started to wobble a bit until she collapsed, unconscious. "Sakura!" The others shouted the rushed to her side and put her on the bed.

***

"Guys!? Where are you!?" Sakura asked.

"They are not her mistress." A female voice called.

"Who, who are you?" Sakura demanded.

"I am the dark card that you just captured. Please, I need you to find my true master. I f you don't soon my powers will escape again and will have to be captured once more. You must find them to finish capturing the Potter Cards." The voice said.

"The Potter cards!?" Sakura gasped. "But that would mean that, Ha, Ha, **_HARRY _**is the new card captor!" She shouted. Suddenly she broke out of the dream and woke up.

"What, happened?" She groaned.

"You passed out after capturing the dark card." Eriol explained.

"Um, guys I have something to tell you. I know who the new card captor is." Sakura said still in shock.

"Who!?" They all asked.

"The new card captor is……." Sakura started, but was interrupted.

"Guys, what is this?!" Harry shouted from the door behind them. They all turned to look at him. A key was floating between his hands.

"Harry…." Sakura sighed.

Okay, That's the end of this chapter. What do you think. You S+S fans better appreciate this!

S.S. (Selene Serenity)  
  



	5. quidittch

Mixed Magic 

Mixed Magic 

Chapter five 

AN: That's it! My final choice is to make this an S+Y fic! All you S+S fans will have to deal with it! After I have finished mixed magic I promise I will Write an S+S harry potter crossover! Will that make you all happy!? 

"Harry is the new cardcaptor!?" Syaoran shouted. Sakura nodded, for she knew it was true. 

"Well, now that you mention it, I, well Clow Reed was friends with a couple with the last name Potter." Eriol said. 

"What!? Who!?" Sakura asked. 

"They're names were Lily and James." Eriol replied. 

"But those are my parents names." Harry stuttered, still in shock. 

"Yes, we were very good friends, and they created a set of cards, with my guidance." Eriol continued. 

"And you forgot to mention this before for what reason!?" Sakura shouted, now trying to strangle Eriol. 

"Sakura! Stop it!" Tomoyo shouted and pulled Sakura away from Eriol. 

"Would someone please tell me what is going on!?" Harry shouted. 

"Okay, well I have a different power than you, most of my other friends here are the same. We are either cardcaptors, or guardians. Well some of us do have powers of witches I guess because they wouldn't be here if they didn't. But anyways, you have the powers of a cardcaptor because the cards have chosen you as their master. Your parents created them, but they have turned loose and you must get them all back." Sakura explained. 

Suddenly a silver light dashed past Harry and landed on Sakura's bed. Replaced by the light was a creature to Kero and Spinel sun in their false forms. 

"What's that!?" Harry asked. 

"Hey Kero!" It said. 

"It talked!" Harry shouted. 

"Please Harry try to stay calm!" Eriol sighed. "You think he would be used to this stuff!" He muttered under his breath. 

"How do you know who I am!?" Kero asked. 

"You mean you don't remember me? Oh brother. Well, I am Artimus. One of Harry's guardian's if he is the true master." It explained. 

"Guardian!?" Harry's voice raised even more if that's possible. 

As the evening progressed Harry discover everything he needed to know in order to be a cardcaptor. They taught him how to use his key, which was shaped as a lightning bolt, similar to the scar on his forehead. 

*** 

The next day Sakura stood outside with her fly card/staff. She was getting ready to try out for the Gryffindor quidittch team. "Go Sakura!" A courus of voices cheered from the crowd. Sakura looked over to see Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Melien, Yukito, Touya, Harry, Hermione and Ron sitting on benches watching her. Sakura smiled, but wished one other person could have been there. She got on her staff and flew up and started the try-outs. 

*** 

"Sakura! The try-out results are up here!" Tomoyo said as she dragged her best friend to a large bulletin board. 

"Aak! I can't look! You read it!" Sakura said covering her eyes. 

"Oh all right." Tomoyo sighed and began to read to herself. "Oh this stinks." She said sadly. 

"I knew it. I didn't make it." Sakura sighed sadly and turned to walk back to her room. 

"Sakura! All I said was this stinks!" Tomoyo said, trying to keep back a giggle. "And it stinks because practice during one of my classes so I can't tape it!" 

"What!? You mean I made it!? I'm on the team!?" Sakura said with stars in her eyes. 

"You bet!" Tomoyo replied, pulling out her camera. "Now let's go tell the others!" 

*** 

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione asked, as she waved her hand in front of his face. Harry finally snapped out of it. 

`I think that means there's a Clow card around.' Harry thought. "Um, I'll be right back guys!" He shouted and ran out into the hall and outside. 

*** 

Sakura and Tomoyo ran outside to see if they could find Melien on her way back from her Magical Creatures class. As she ran Sakura crashed into someone. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Sakura shouted as the person she crashed into helped her up. 

"Don't worry Mistress." He said. Sakura looked to see who it was. It was Yue. 

"What have I told you about calling me that!?" Sakura shouted, trying to cover her blushing. 

Suddenly all three of them heard a familiar shrill scream. Sakura looked across the field and saw that jerk, Draco Malfoy bugging Melien. "Hey! That little jerk!" Sakura muttered. "Hey Yue. Could you do me a favor?" Sakura said slyly. 

*** 

"Get away from me you creep!" Melien shrieked, but Draco wouldn't leave her alone. 

Suddenly she heard the flapping of wings and someone landing behind her. She wasn't scared. She was sure it had to be one of her friends. 

Draco froze. He stared at what had just landed behind Melien. A huge angel stood there. 

"Boo." Yue simply said with a drawl. 

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Draco screamed and ran away as fast as he could. 

Melien turned around. "Thanks Yue." She said gratefully. 

"Melien! Are you okay?" Sakura and Tomoyo asked as they ran over. 

"Ya I'm fine. That guy is such a sleaze!" 

"Guess what happened you guys!" Tomoyo screeched happily. 

"What?" Melien asked. 

"Sakura made the quidditch team!" Tomoyo smiled. 

"Really! That's so cool!" Melien cheered. 

"Come on we have to tell the others!" Melien and Tomoyo shouted as they both pulled Sakura back inside. 

Sakura desperately wished Yue had come too. `What!? Why am I so worried about him all of a sudden? Why do I always want him here now?"' Sakura thought. 

She quickly dismissed the thought when the three of them found Eriol, Ruby and Syaoran. 

Soon all of Sakura's friends and family knew of her being on the qudittch team. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	6. The Last Card

Mixed Magic  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
AN: Hey all, This is the next chapter in mixed magic. Just to refresh your memory I am making this a S+Y fic! When I am done with this I will write a S+S Harry Potter crossover. K?  
  
Well at this point in the story I'm making it that Harry and Sakura and all of the CCS gang have collected the Potter Cards all that is left is one card.  
  
  
  
"Sakura! Harry! Awesome game!" Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero, Syaoran, Ruby, Spinel Sun, Melien and Artimus shouted from the crowds at the quidditch game. Not far off Ron and Hermione were shouting the same. The Gryffendor team had just won.  
  
Sakura and Harry looked over at her friends. They waved and smiled then went to put their stuff away.  
  
"So Harry, you only have one more card left to capture, right?" Sakura whispered.  
  
"Right." Harry nodded. "The Firery." He told her.  
  
"Cool!" Sakura giggled.  
  
***  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Melien, Ruby and Yue sat at a table and ate breakfast. Kero sat in Sakura's lap, hidden, just as Spinel sat in Eriol's lap and Artimus sat in Harry's lap at the other table nearby. "So there's only one card left." Syaoran said and slumped down in his chair.  
  
Sakura nodded and put her spoon full of cereal to her lips. Suddenly she froze and dropped the spoon to the ground.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo and Eriol asked.  
  
"I just thought of something. Harry will have to go through final judgment." Sakura said stiffly.  
  
"Oh my gosh your right!" Melien yelped.  
  
"Who will be the judge? It won't be Yue." Ruby said.  
  
"If I am, it's news to me." Yue sighed.  
  
"Should we tell him?" Sakura wondered.  
  
"I think it would be best, but don't tell him too much." Eriol stated.  
  
"Right." Sakura agreed. She got up and walked over to tell him. "Um, Harry I need to talk to you." Sakura said.  
  
"Guys, would you excuse me for a minute." Harry said politely and stood to go into the hall with Sakura. "What's up?" He asked.  
  
Sakura told him all about the final judgment which left Harry in some what of a shock.  
  
"Do you think it would be okay if I told Ron and Hermione about everything?" Harry asked, still a little stunned.  
  
"Is it absolutely nessiacerry?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well I don't know but I hate having to lie to them all the time." He complained.  
  
"All right. But only them." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Thanks Sakura!" Harry smiled them went back to his table.  
  
"He has no idea what is coming. Final judgment can change your life...forever." Sakura sighed and leaned against the wall. "It sure changed mine."  
  
"Mistress? Are you still out here?" Yue's cool voice asked. He and Kero came around the corner.  
  
"Ya. I'm right here." Sakura faked a smile. "What's up?"  
  
"We came to see if you were okay. We know that you know that Harry's final judgment will be hard on everyone." Kero said as he fluttered over to Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"Yet we still don't know who the judge is." Yue said.  
  
"Well let's just keep our eyes opened for anything." Kero said.  
  
"You bet." Sakura nodded. "Well I have to get ready for class." She said and turned around to go get her stuff in her room.  
  
"I have to get ready too." Yue said and walked to his classroom.  
  
Kero sneaked back into Sakura's room so that no one would catch him.  
  
***  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in Yue's classroom and waited for class to start. Yue had still not arrived. 'That's strange.' Sakura thought. 'Yue had walked here right after we talked. Where could he be?'  
  
"So, you capture these cards and they have magical powers?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes." Harry, Syaoran and Sakura agreed.  
  
"I'll have to read up on that." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, you won't find any books on them." Syaoran told her.  
  
"Guys, I'm really getting worried." Sakura said. "Yue is really late. Syaoran, Harry you know what Yue is really like. He would never be late."  
  
"You're right. Yue would never be late." Harry said. "We should go see what happened to him." He stood up. Sakura and Syaoran did the same. The three of them ran out the door. "Hey! Get back here! What do you mean what Yue is really like!?" Ron and Hermione shouted and followed them.  
  
***  
  
The five of them looked all around the school, until they ended up at the door to the basement. "I'm not going out there!" Sakura protested.  
  
"Sakura! You can't tell me you're scared of the dark!" Syaoran said. "You've been up against scarier things than this before."  
  
"Ya, I guess. Let's go." Sakura gulped and together the five of them all walked down the creaky steps.  
  
"Man it's dark down here." Ron pointed out.  
  
"Sakura? Harry? Do you think you can help us out?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No problem!" Harry and Sakura agreed. They both released their staffs and held up a card. "Glow card! Release and dispel!" They both shouted.  
  
They lighted guided them all around the basement until a bright flare of fire burst out a few feet away. "I'm guessing that's a Clow card." Hermione said with a little tension in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry. We can handle it." Sakura comforted her.  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled. She backed away and pulled Ron out of the way too.  
  
"Windy card!" Harry shouted.  
  
"No Harry! Don't use that card!" Syaoran cried.  
  
"Release and dispel!" Harry finished. The windy flew around the flames, but that only made matters worse.  
  
Sakura sweat-dropped. "Same mistake I made." She sighed.  
  
"Oops." Harry said as he scrunched his nose.  
  
The fire now was spread across the room and flying in the air was the firey's real form.  
  
"Sakura! Syaoran! Are you down there!?" Melien shouted from the top of the steps.  
  
"Yea, what is it?!" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Something really weird is going on up here. There's fire coming out of all the sinks instead of water." She explained.  
  
"The fire is leaking into the sewer system!" Herimione said.  
  
"What?" Harry gasped.  
  
"She's right! Look over there!" Ron shouted and pointed to a large pipe that part of the fire was going into.  
  
"Harry! We're gonna go help upstairs, so you're going to have to finish the job down here." Sakura told Harry.  
  
Harry gulpped, then nodded in agreement.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura ran up the stairs to join Melien, then left into the hall.  
  
"Man, I really would have liked the two of them to stay." Harry sighed.  
  
"Don't worry. You can do it!" Hermione and Ron cheered.  
  
Harry nodded and faced the firey card.  
  
***  
  
"Where did you see the fire?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I saw it in the girl's room, but when I came out that Draco jerk came out of the bathroom and was screaming that he saw the fire too.  
  
"Okay, I'll look in the girl's room and you look in the boy's room." Sakura ordered.  
  
"Right." Syaoran agreed, then walked into the bathroom.  
  
Sakura cautiously walked into the bathroom. No one was to be seen. She crept over to the faucet and turned on the water. Melien had been right, fire streamed out of the faucet instead of water. Sakura jumped back as not to get burned. She proceeded to turn on all the sinks then pulled out the watery card. She used it on the fire, which stopped it momentarily, but the fire started up again.  
  
"We need to stop the main source down in the basement!" Sakura realized. She ran out of the bathroom and joined Melien. Soon Syaoran ran out also. The three of them ran to the basement door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Why won't it open!?" Sakura shouted.  
  
Syaoran banged on the door. "Harry! Ron! Hermione!" He cried. Sakura did the same.  
  
***  
  
"Harry! You can do it!" Ron and Hermione continued to cheer.  
  
Harry held out his staff. "Watery card! Release and dispel!" Harry cried. The Watery's true form emerged from the card and water trapped the firey card. Soon only two cards floated before the three friends. Harry took them and smiled. He had done it. He had captured all of the cards.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran pounded on the door again and the door suddenly opened easily. Syaoran crashed down the stairs.  
  
"Are you okay!?" The other five asked.  
  
"Yes." Syaoran grumbled and stood up. He walked up with Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
  
"You did it Harry! You caught the last card!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"I guess I did." Harry smiled.  
  
"But what happened to Yue. That was the whole reason we came out here wasn't he?" Hermione pointed out.  
  
Sakura nodded. Suddenly something twinged in her heart. Something was pulled her down the hall and outside.  
  
The others followed Sakura outside, still not sure on what she was doing.  
  
Once outside Sakura continued to walk to the forest. "No, not in there." Ron said. "It's scary!"  
  
"Oh don't be such a chicken." Hermione snickered.  
  
Sakura looked around the forest until she saw something on the ground. Lying there was Yue, Eriol, Tomoyo, Ruby, Spinel Sun, Kero, Touya and Artimus, all unconscious.  
  
The other knelled down and tried to wake them. When Eriol awoke they asked what had happened. Eriol explained that someone came out from behind him and used a very powerful magic on him that made him sleep.  
  
Soon the others woke up and confirmed with Eriol's story. The same thing had happened to them all.  
  
"Well whoever did this didn't want Harry to have any help in capturing his last card." Syaoran sighed.  
  
They all agreed.  
  
Artimus suddenly started glowing. "What's happening?" Harry asked. Artimus's wings grew and wrapped around him. When the left a large white cat-like beast stood there.  
  
"Yes! I'm really back now!" He shouted.  
  
"Who is that?" Hermione stuttered.  
  
"That's Artimus in his true form, like Kero and Spinel Sun." Sakura explained.  
  
"Yes, all of the Potter cards needed to be collected for me to change back." Artimus told them.  
  
"So do I have to have that final judgment thing now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't worry, it will come eventually." Eriol said solemnly.  
  
  
  
AN: That's the end of chapter six. What did you think? Soon you'll find out who Harry's judge is and maybe there will be some confessions soon? I wonder... 


	7. Final Judgment

Mixed Magic  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
AN: Hey all! It's time for the next chapter. Harry's final judgment is coming but the judge is still unknown. Wonder who it is...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Harry Potter  
  
  
  
Mixed Magic  
  
  
  
Sakura Paced across the Gryffendor main room. "This is crazy! Why am I so nervous? It's Harry's final judgment, not mine." She panted. Her friends all sat and watched as she walked back and forth back and forth. At the moment, Harry was out somewhere with Ron and Hermione.  
  
As she turned around for the 100th time someone grabbed her shoulders and stopped her. She looked up and saw Yue.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"You're going to make yourself faint, no quit it." Yue sighed.  
  
Sakura took a breath and sat down with her friends. "I should worry. Everything will be fine." She told herself.  
  
***  
  
A week after the final card was captured there was still no sign of final judgment, but Sakura could sense it was coming. She sat next to Syaoran in potions class and she could wait to get out. 'I'm so bored!' She thought.  
  
Syaoran poked her on her shoulder. "Are you as bored as I am?" He whispered.  
  
"You bet." Sakura replied.  
  
Suddenly both of them felt a surge of power and froze. Harry also froze at the other end of the room.  
  
When they snapped out of it they all had a worried expression. There was no way Snape was going to let them out of class without a good reason and they couldn't tell him anything.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Our only hope would be if someone dismissed us from class," Syaoran said. "and that someone would be.."  
  
"Yue." Sakura finished for him.  
  
"Right." He nodded.  
  
A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Professor Snape opened it to find Yue. (or should I say Professor Stone.. *snickers*)  
  
"Yes?" Snape sneered.  
  
"I need to talk to Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger." He said stiffly.  
  
"Why does he need us two?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Moral Support for me?" Harry guessed.  
  
"I suppose so." She sighed.  
  
"Yes, well take them." Snape said and turned back to his class. The five children walked out into the hall.  
  
"Did any of you feel that force a few minutes ago?" Yue asked.  
  
"I did." Harry told him.  
  
"Yes." Syaoran agreed.  
  
"Unfortunately." Sakura grimaced.  
  
"Is this that final judgment thing you were talking about?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'd assume so." Yue sighed.  
  
"Yue! Did you get the others!?" Eriol asked from down the hall.  
  
"Yes, they're right here!" Yue replied.  
  
"Let's go." Sakura said. They all walked down the hall to meet the others.  
  
"Are we ready?" Ruby asked.  
  
"Where's Melien?" Sakura wondered.  
  
"She said she didn't want to come. She looked kinda scared." Syaoran told them.  
  
"Well that's okay. She can stay and rest." Eriol said.  
  
"Well let's go." Artimus sighed impationantly.  
  
"Hold it!" Tomoyo cried. She walked to the girl's bathroom and came out with a pile of clothes. "One for Sakura, Syaoran, Harry, Eriol, Hermione, Ron and me!" She giggled.  
  
"What!?" Syaoran cried. "You can't be serious!"  
  
"Oh, she's serious." Sakura sweat-dropped.  
  
They all headed for their separate bathrooms, girls and boys, to change. When they came out they all wore a T-shirt, and a blue skirt, or pants. "Something's missing." Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"I've got an idea!" Ron said. He dashed up to his dorm and came back with a pile of packages. "Mom sent her presents for us early so we can use them now." Ron explained. He handed out the packages and let everyone open them. Inside were sweaters with everyone's first initials. Even Yue and Ruby got one, but they wouldn't be able to use them now. (Duh! JK) Everyone put the sweaters on.  
  
"Now can we go?" Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Yes." Tomoyo answered. They all ran outside to the Quiddithch field.  
  
In a flash of lightning a woman that looked like an angel appeared in the sky. Her dark brown hair was shoulder length and had two buns near her ears with strands of hair falling from them. She wore a flowing burgundy skirt with a matching tank top. Her outfit was lined with black and gold.  
  
"Who's that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Bellaluna." Artimus replied simply.  
  
"Is she the judge?" Sakura wondered.  
  
"I'd assume so." Yue replied.  
  
Bellaluna floated down to the ground before Harry. Harry gulped.  
  
"So, you are the boy. I remember you when you were only a child. When Voldemort attacked you and your parents, Artimus and I intended on helping the three of you, but your parents told us to leave and we did. We never saw you again." Bellaluna reminisced. "But, even though I knew you as a child and your parents treated me with such kindness, I must fight you in final judgment, but first, the girl, Sakura." She turned to face Sakura.  
  
"What!? I wasn't going to fight you, Harry is supposed to fight you, not me." Sakura protested.  
  
"Nonsense. You have some of the cards in your possession, so you must face me." Bellaluna told her. She flew back into the air as Sakura's eyes blanked and she floated up into the air. When she realized she was floating in the air she screamed.  
  
"Don't worry. You will not fall." Bellaluna explained.  
  
'I have to throw this fight." Sakura thought. 'What can I do?'  
  
"What failed Syaoran?" A voice asked through her head.  
  
'Eriol?!' Sakura wondered.  
  
'Yes. Now what did Syaoran use in final judgment that failed him?' Eriol asked again.  
  
Sakura thought then came up with the answer. 'The time card!' She replied.  
  
'Right.' Eriol agreed.  
  
Sakura pulled out the time card and used it. Everything froze around her, but Bellaluna was nowhere to be seen. 'Here it comes.' Sakura thought.  
  
Bellaluna came from behind and hit Sakura down. She continued to beat on Sakura. "Heh! I thought you would be a worthy advisory. You, being the mistress of the Clow cards.  
  
As Sakura disappeared and landed on the ground, she smiled to herself. Now Harry could have his fair chance.  
  
Harry floated up to Bellaluna. "Harry!" Ron and Hermione shouted.  
  
"Don't worry." Eriol said. "If he fails, he won't be hurt, it's just all of will forget of our time here this year." He sighed.  
  
"What!?" Hermione shrieked. "But that's impossible!"  
  
"Nothing is impossible." Syaoran told them.  
  
"Expect the unexpected, I always say." Kerobearous piped up.  
  
"I hate that stupid saying." Syaoran grumbled.  
  
***  
  
Harry faced Bellaluna in the sky. "Harry, you may use all of the Potter cards that you own against me. If you beat me, you will be the cards' master." She told him.  
  
Harry nodded and called out his staff. Harry pulled out the freeze card. "Freeze card! Release!" He shouted.  
  
Bellaluna dodged the attack and flew towards Harry. She knocked him back.  
  
Suddenly Harry remembered what Sakura had said she had used to win against Yue. The Windy. "Windy card! Release!" He cried. Wind rushed at Bellaluna but it just flew by her. "What!?" Harry choked.  
  
***  
  
"Windy didn't work!?" Sakura gasped.  
  
"Oh no! Will he be okay!?" Ron asked.  
  
***  
  
Bellaluna attacked Harry over and over while Harry did nothing because he was stumped. 'What can I do?' He wondered.  
  
***  
  
"That does it! He needs help!" Sakura cried. She ran to the spot under Harry and Bellaluna, but a shield stopped her. "NO! Let me in!" She screamed as she banged against the shield. She pulled out a card. "Through card! Release!" She shouted. She put her staff, pointed at the shield. She tried to push through.  
  
"Sakura! You can't do that! Harry has to take this alone!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"No! This is different! Harry is to set in his ways as a wizard!" Sakura cried. "He needs help!"  
  
Suddenly another pair of hands grasped on to Sakura's staff. Sakura looked up to find Yue. "Sakura, you can't do this." Yue told her.  
  
"Yue stop! I can do this! Harry needs help, my help. He needs a second chance. I want to be like Kaho! I want to be his second chance!" Sakura cried.  
  
Yue sighed and smirked slightly. "You don't know when to give up, do you?" He asked.  
  
"Give up? Those words aren't in my dictionary!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Well if you're going to do this, I'm going to help." Yue told her.  
  
Sakura nodded, then faced the shield as did Yue. "Through Card! Release!" They shouted. They both feel through the shield. A force pushed them to different ends of the field. Sakura ran over to Yue.  
  
"Yue, are you okay?" She asked then feel to the ground.  
  
"I should ask you that." Yue said  
  
"I'm fine. Now lets go!" Sakura said. She pulled out the fly card. "Fly! Release!" She shouted.  
  
They both flew up to help Harry.  
  
  
  
AN: I hate to tell you this, but this is the end of the chapter. I'm leaving you hanging, so keep you eyes open for the next chapter k? Here are some thoughts for you. Why did Sakura almost faint? Who or what is bellaluna's false form, or does she have one at all? Who opened the book that held the Potter cards in the first place? Please tell me what you think of these questions in your review. 


	8. So who is Bellaluna?

Mixed Magic  
  
1 Chapter eight  
  
  
  
AN: Hey all! So Harry is facing final judgment with the help of Sakura and Yue. How are they going to defeat Bellaluna? Well I'm sorry for leaving all you guys hanging, it must have been a pain. Some people said they thought this might be the final chapter, but it's not, I think there might be one more chapter and an epilogue. Please keep reading!  
  
  
  
Harry just barely dodged one of Bellaluna's attacks, when he saw Sakura and Yue flying up to him. "What are you two doing here?" He asked. "I thought you said no one could help me."  
  
"This is kinda different. We can help you, but the ideas have to be yours. You have to think of a way to defeat Bellaluna." Sakura explained.  
  
"Okay, I think." Harry sighed. He closed his eyes and thought.  
  
Crystals, similar to Yue's and Ruby's came shooting towards them. "Shield!" Sakura shouted. They were blocked by the attack.  
  
"I've got it!" Harry shouted. This made Sakura jump.  
  
"Got what?" Yue asked.  
  
"I know how to beat her! If Windy didn't work, why not try all four elements?" Harry told them.  
  
"That might work." Sakura gasped. "Yue, will you cover us while we use the cards?" She asked.  
  
Yue nodded, then went off to fight Bellaluna.  
  
Sakura pulled out the Windy and Watery Clow cards, while Harry took out the Fiery and Earthy Potter cards.  
  
"Fiery! Earthy!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Watery! Windy!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Form an elemental cage around Bellaluna!" The said together. Wind, flames, water and earth flew towards Bellaluna.  
  
"Yue! Look out!" Sakura yelled. Yue looked back and saw the attack coming and flew out of the way.  
  
Bellaluna saw it coming and tried to get out of the way but the attack was too fast and she was trapped.  
  
"You did it Harry!" Sakura Cheered.  
  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." Harry told her.  
  
Harry suddenly disappeared. "What happened?!" Sakura asked.  
  
"Don't worry. He has gone to talk to his parents." Bellaluna told them from the cage.  
  
"Oh, that's good." Sakura smiled. Her wings disappeared and she fainted and fell to the ground.  
  
"Sakura!" Yue cried. He flew down and caught her then flew her to the ground. Once they had reached the ground. Yue collapsed and fainted, still holding Sakura in his arms.  
  
***  
  
"Where am I?" Harry wondered aloud.  
  
"You did it Harry." A voice said happily.  
  
"Mother!?" Harry shouted and turned around. Standing in front of him was his mother and father. "What are you doing here?" He asked, shocked.  
  
"We are only here for a few moments. We want to tell you how proud we are." Lily said.  
  
"Yes, you have faced Voldemort many times and have stood tall and now you have captured all of the Potter cards and are the true master of them." James told his son.  
  
"Bellaluna and Artimus will guide and protect you from now on as long as you believe in them, the cards and yourself." Lily smiled.  
  
"Thank-you mom and dad." Harry smiled with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Now we must go." Both his parents said then disappeared.  
  
"No! Come back!" Harry cried.  
  
***  
  
Slowly Harry's eyes opened, but he couldn't see anything because his glasses were off. He stretched his arm to the table next to the bed he was now in He felt his glasses, but accidentally knocked them to the ground. He got out of bed and felt for his glasses.  
  
"Hey Harry is awake." A voice announced. It was Hermione  
  
"Are you okay Harry?" Ron's voice asked.  
  
"Ya. I'm fine." Harry said as he clutched his glasses. "I had this really weird dream. I met these people who came here and I had to collect these cards with magic powers." Harry laughed.  
  
He leaned against the bed closest to the one he had been lying in and tried to stand up. He put his glasses on. When his vision was clear he saw Yue lying on the bed he was next to. "AH! I thought it was a dream! It's real!" Harry shouted and jumped back. "Ow.what happened to my leg?" He asked.  
  
"You broke it when you fought Bellaluna." Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh great." Harry sighed.  
  
Soon Eriol, Tomoyo, Touya, Syaoran, Melein, Ruby, Kero, and Spinel Sun came into the room. "How are you doing Harry?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I've been better." Harry told him. He hobbled over to his bed and sat down.  
  
"What happened? I just blanked out." Harry wondered.  
  
"Well, you disappeared for a few minutes and while you disappeared, so did Bellaluna. Sakura fainted and started to fall to the ground, but Yue caught her and brought her down safely but then he fainted himself." Syaoran explained.  
  
"Are they okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sakura and Yue are both fine except for a few cuts and bruises." Tomoyo told him.  
  
"That's good." Harry sighed with relief."  
  
In the bed next to him Yue began to stur. His cold, violet eyes opened. He sat up and looked around the room. "What happened?" He asked.  
  
Everyone explained what they had just told Harry. "Why isn't Sakura waking up as easily as we did?" Harry wondered.  
  
"Her energy is really drained and we don't know why." Kero explained. "I'm getting worried."  
  
"Hey, I have a good idea to wake her up." Tomoyo grinned evilly.  
  
"What?" Eriol asked.  
  
"You'll see!" She giggled and walked over to Yue who was now standing next to Sakura's bed. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered something in his ear. Yue reddened by the second.  
  
"You can't be serious!" He shouted.  
  
"Oh come on, you know you want to!" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"No I DON'T!!"  
  
"Just do it. I know it will work."  
  
"Fine, but I'm only doing this so she will wake up!"  
  
"Yea, sure whatever you say..."  
  
Yue leaned closer to Sakura's face. He brushed some of her bangs out of her face and gently kissed her. He broke the kiss and stood up straight again.  
  
"He he he." Kero giggled right in Yue's ear. Yue lifted his hand and swatted Kero against the wall. "Okay, I guess I shouldn't have did that." Kero grumbled.  
  
Sakura's eyelashes fluttered, then opened. "What happened? Is everyone okay? Did Harry make it out okay?" She asked frantically.  
  
"I'm fine." Harry told her.  
  
"And so is everyone else." Syaoran said.  
  
"Exsepecially Yue." Kero muttered. Yue shot a murderous glare at him.  
  
Everyone explained what happened to Sakura. When they were done, out of no where Melein started talking to no one in particular. "Do I have to?" She asked.  
  
"Have to what?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Oh fine, I guess you're right." She sighed. A light glowed around her and a pair of wings surrounded her. When the wings spread out Bellaluna stood there.  
  
"Melien is Bellaluna!?" Sakura gasped.  
  
"Not really." Bellaluna stated. "I am different than the other guardians. I have no false form. I was created that way. While I was waiting for the Potter cards to be captured I started to weaken when the cards were released because they were forced open by someone and that affected my powers. One day I bumped into Melien and she said she knew about the Clow cards, but had never heard of the Potter cards. She let me be part of her until I was strong enough to be on my own again, and now I am strong enough."  
  
"Will you need my help?" Artimus asked.  
  
"Yes, I will need help from Harry as well." Bellaluna agreed.  
  
"What can I do?" Harry wondered.  
  
"Use you're staff and concentrate all of your energy into it. Artimus, you just help Harry with the energy supply." She instructed.  
  
(AN: Now I don't think I've ever actually said what Harry's incantation is, but this is it!) "Oh key of my birth right! Handed down a generation, lend me the staff so that I may fight!" Harry shouted. His key extended into his staff. He held it out and poured all of his energy into it. Next to him Artimus was in his true form and giving his energy as well.  
  
Bellaluna began to glow and soon Melein appeared next to her. "Hey! I'm back!" Melien cried happily. She hugged Syaoran who was standing next to her, and of all things, he hugged her back! (AN: I don't think he's ever done that!)  
  
Sakura looked at them and sighed. She seemed a little sad underneath, but she knew this was for the best. They loved each other. Syaoran had been right. One time he had told her that he didn't love her like she had loved him, but that there was someone that was right for her and that she would meet him one day. Who was it? (AN: In case you haven't noticed, Sakura doesn't know she was kissed.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Can we come in? It is Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor Mogalagle." A voice said at the door.  
  
  
  
AN: Hey that's it, still more to come, in the next chapter we find out who released the Potter cards! He he he... So who saw the thing with Melien and Bellaluna being the same person? 


	9. He's back....................

Mixed Magic  
  
Chapter nine  
  
  
  
AN: I'm back! Time for the ninth chapter in Mixed Magic. This should be the last chapter except for the epioulge, so I hope you enjoy it! It's been so great that people like this story, I have had some bad comments along the way, but the majority has been very helpful in motivating me to write this story. Without you guys this story would have probably stopped at chapter 2! Thanks so much!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh no! Everyone false forms now! Well except Yue, just lose the wings." Sakura ordered. All of the guardians changed as told. Sakura held Kero, who protested, Eriol held Spinel Sun, and Harry held Artimus.  
  
"Come in!" Tomoyo called. The three professors opened the door and walked in.  
  
"I think it's time you all gave us an explanation." Dumbeldore said as he looked at everyone in the room, one by one.  
  
"Well, you see. Um, Our friends were helping Harry and me with our quidittch training and it just got out of hand." Sakura lied.  
  
Suddenly Kero nit Sakura's hand. "Ow!!!!!! Get him off! Get him off!" Sakura screamed. Yue pulled Kero of her hand.  
  
"Give it up Sakura! They're gonna find out anywise!" Kero cried. "Just tell them!"  
  
"Well, I suppose Cerobearous is right." Eriol sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Professors, we are not what we seem. We are not just witches and wizards. Most of us have different powers then us. We depend on different powers and fight using magical cards." He explained.  
  
"What? But how?" Professor Mogaonagal asked. (AN: If I spelt it wrong again, please don't hurt me!)  
  
"A long time ago, a sorcerer named Clow Reed created cards, called the Clow cards. They had magical abilities, but he soon figured it would be easier just to seal them away. And they stayed sealed until I released them." Sakura said. "I had to collected them all, then transform them. Then we came her because there was a new set of cards on the loose. The Potter cards."  
  
"I now own all of the Potter cards." Harry pointed out. Suddenly he fell to his knees, with his hand on his forehead.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's my scar! It really hurts!" Harry cried. "Voldemort must be around again!"  
  
"What!?" Everyone shouted.  
  
"Harry, can you do me a favor?" Eriol asked. He picked up the book that held the Potter cards. "Feel the book and see if you sense Voldemort." He said.  
  
Harry put his hand on the book. His scar ached again. "It's him. Voldemort opened the book. Let's go get him!" He said and stood up.  
  
"I'm going to!" Sakura said. All of the others agreed. Kero, Spinal Sun and Artimus changed into their true forms. Eriol and Tomoyo got on Spinal Sun. Harry, Ron and Hermione got on Artimus and Syaoran, Melien and Touya sat on Kero. They all flew out the window, leaving behind, three very confused professors.  
  
As they flew across the quidditch field Sakura spotted someone lying on the ground. "Who's that?" Sakura wondered aloud. Everyone looked where she was looking. They flew down to the ground. Lying there was Yukito.  
  
"What!?" Sakura gasped. "But how?"  
  
"Oh! Well that explains it!" Bellaluna exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"That shield I had has the ability to split things apart. That's why Sakura and Yue were flung in different directions, but it must have also split Yue and Yukito. The shield must have tapped into Sakura's powers, and that's why she wouldn't wake up." Bellaluna explained.  
  
"Hm..What's going on?" Yuki muttered as he woke up. They all explained that he had been separated from Yue, and were on their way. They flew to the forest again. Once on the ground again they searched for Voldemort. But he found them first.  
  
He looked just as scary as he did the last time Harry saw him. "Well, well Harry. I see you discovered who released the Potter cards." He grinned evilly.  
  
"Ya, well I have them all now and I'm ready to fight you!" Harry cried.  
  
"Oh, but it's not you I want to fight." Voldemort sneered. "It's her." He pointed at Sakura. Sakura was pulled foreword and a powerful shield blocked the others from getting in.  
  
Voldemort threw a bolt of energy at Sakura. "Jump!" She called. The dodged the attack, but the energy bounced of the shield and hit Sakura. It went right though her. Sakura's eyes widened as she fell to the ground. When she hit the ground, Sakura closed her eyes and stopped breathing. She was dead...  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried. Tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"Sakura.." Eriol gasped. He looked at Tomoyo and put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her somehow.  
  
"Sakura! Wake up!" Touya shouted angrily.  
  
"Sakura!" Ron, Hermione and Harry gasped in unison.  
  
"Sakura! open you're eyes! Open them!" Cerobearous demanded.  
  
Voldemort laughed evilly and disappeared. The shield let up. "Get back here!" Harry cried at Voldemort.  
  
Yue stood next to Tomoyo and Eriol and just starred at his mistress' lifeless body. And then, for the first time in years..Yue cried. Tears ran down his face. "No." He whispered. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone now cried for the loss of their dear friend. Suddenly their tears began to glow and they all came together. The tears formed something in the shape of a card. It floated to Harry. The card was "The Life".  
  
"Use it Harry!" Eriol cried. "You can only use the life card once, then it will be gone. I think we all agree this is the best time to use it!"  
  
Harry nodded. "Life card! Bring Sakura back to life! LIFE CARD!" He shouted. The card disappeared and Sakura began to glow. She floated into the air, then was gently placed back on the ground. Sakura didn't move. "What!? It didn't work!?" Harry gasped.  
  
Yue ran over to Sakura and held her in his arms. "Why didn't it work?" He choked. "Mistress! Please wake up!" He pleaded.  
  
"S..s..Sa.ku..ra." A voice mumbled. Yue jumped then looked down at Sakura, who stared back. She was alive again.  
  
"What?" Yue stuttered.  
  
"My name is Sakura. Not Mistress." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Of course Sakura." Yue smiled back. Yue stood up and twirled Sakura around in her arms. "You're alive!" He cried happily.  
  
When he stopped they both starred at each other. Slowly, their lips met and they fell into a intimate kiss.  
  
"Eh hem..." Cerobearous muttered after a few minutes had passed and the two were still kissing. They broke the kiss and starred at the others, whose faces were stained with tears. Sakura got out of Yue's arms and hugged every one of them individually. She was alive.  
  
  
  
AN: So that's it for this chapter. It was kinda short I know, but I loved it anyways! How about you? Thanks for sticking with this story all the way. There is going to be a epilouge soon so watch out for it. k? 


	10. Phone Call

Mixed Magic  
  
Epilogue  
  
Selene Serenity  
  
  
  
AN: Here is the final chapter of Mixed Magic! Thanks to all of you who stuck with this story till the end. I really can't believe it's almost over! Well, hope you enjoyed the story!  
  
  
  
Vernon Dursley sat in his armchair in the living room, sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper, when the telephone rang. He grumbled and stood up. He walked to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" He muttered.  
  
"Um, hello. Is Harry there? I would like to talk to him." A meek voice on the other end of the phone squeaked,  
  
"HARRY! Why would you want to talk to him? You may never, NEVER talk with him!" Mr. Dursley screamed.  
  
***  
  
Dudley sat on the living room rug and was eating his 5th helping of chocolate cake very hastily, when all of a sudden a brilliant light flashed in front of him. When the light disappeared a young woman with brown hair and angel wings, and a white lion with wings stood in front of him.  
  
"Mother! Father!" Dudley screamed. "There's an angel and a lion in the living room!"  
  
***  
  
Vernon heard his son screaming from the living room. "Don't you go any where. I still need to talk to you!" He barked into the phone. He put the phone down and proceeded to the living room.  
  
***  
  
Sakura, who was on the other end of the phone, smiled. "Well, I guess Artimus and Bellaluna arrived at Harry's place." Sakura giggled after Vernon had left the phone. "I'm sure Bellaluna can get Harry on the phone."  
  
***  
  
Harry was in his bedroom, studying his books from school, when he heard his cousin screaming about a lion and an angel in the living room. He jumped up and ran to the living room. "Artimus and Bellaluna must be here!" She shouted happily. When he reached the living room his thoughts were confirmed.  
  
"Hey guys!" He smiled. Harry ran over and hugged both of his guardians, while his aunt, uncle and cousin gapped at this site.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Artimus laughed and changed into his false form. He flew over and sat on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Hello Harry." Bellaluna smiled gently. She made her wings disappear, then walked over to Uncle Vernon. "Now, I believe my master has a phone call to take." She glared at Vernon.  
  
"No, he can't talk to anyone. I won't let him!" Vernon protested.  
  
Bellaluna held up a ball of energy and pointed it at him.  
  
"Okay, okay. He can talk to her." Vernon sighed.  
  
"Go ahead Harry." Bellaluna told Harry. Harry rushed over to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He said into the receiver.  
  
"Hi Harry. It's Sakura."  
  
"Hi Sakura."  
  
"Well I see Bellaluna and Artimus arrived." Sakura giggled.  
  
"Yeah, well so much for not scaring my "Family"." Harry sighed.  
  
"Oh well at least you can talk to people now." Sakura pointed out.  
  
"Ya, so how is your summer going?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's fine. Nothing strange has been happening so I get to relax." Sakura sighed. "And you?"  
  
"Well, I've been stuck in my room all summer, but I have a felling that might change now that Bellaluna and Artimus are here." Harry replied.  
  
Sakura only laughed at this.  
  
"So how are you and Yue doing?" Harry asked slyly.  
  
Sakura blushed. "Oh, just fine." She mumbled.  
  
Harry threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"HEY! QUIT IT!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry. You just sounded so funny." Harry apologized.  
  
"Ya, oh well. I just have never felt this way before and it must take a while to get used to it." Sakura told him.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure you will be fine. You've come back from the dead. I'm sure being in love is much better than that." Harry pointed out.  
  
"Ya." Sakura agreed. She smiled at how lucky she was to have all of her great friends.  
  
  
  
AN: Well that's it. Did you love it? Hate it? I would really love to hear what you think. Did you think it ended to quickly or what!? I just would really like to know.  
  
Thanks you staying with me all the way!  
  
Selene Serenity 


End file.
